That's What Happens When You Create a Killer
by lenabeans
Summary: It's a story about Murtagh and an assassin that the king personaly trained himself, what the king didnt expect was that these two people whould get alone so well they might plan against him. rated for safty.
1. Disscription

Write the story about the assassin in the castle,

Name: Andrea

Origin: Human

Sex: Female

Age: 0-10

Story: Born in a town called Furnost, was the most popular kid but loved to get in trouble with the guards. She was 8 years and 5 months when her parents were killed by a troop of Urgals and taken prisoner by the group for food. She was 8 years and 7 months when discovered by Durza, found her mind intriguing and later at 9 she preformed her first spell of _Rïsa, _lifted a bolder and killed 4 Urgals with one flick of her finger. Durza loved her for her power and showed her to the king, he was pleased with her progress in magic. By 10 she could perform any spell the king gave her, and defend herself in battle with the help of a male tutor, most skilled at assassination. before she left the castle the king made her pleage loyalty to him and she has been staying in Dras-Leona undercover to wait for the king to send her orders.

During Eragon: 0 ABRW-

Age: 18

Mission: Kill merchant that has been supplying the Varden.

Sent: Teirm

Look: Has grown to 5 foot 9 inches, muscular build but slim enough to still be able to run for long period of times. Brown shoulder length hair, green eyes, and always wares a black and red tunic (the kings colors) black trousers, and black riding boots.

Story: Stole the memory of the merchant sailor and showed the king while she tortured and killed him. Stayed in a fort when she heard of the new dragon rider, left for Gil'ead and waited for Durza to show up, when he informed her of the dragon rider just escaping, she raced after him, trying to catch up with them she ran into the Urgal camp and left them to finish the job. On returning to Gil'ead she waited for the return of Durza when she over heard the solders talking about the great shade slayer Eragon Shur'tugal. The dragon rider lived, and had killed the shade. By the time she arrived at Urû'baen for the first time since training 8 years ago, things had not changed and the city was still as dark as ever.

Takes place in Eldest, and continues in to Brisingr.

*listen people if I don't get messages to continue the story I will not feel motivated/ pushed into writing more, and this story will cease to exists. Sorry*


	2. Chapter 1: May Spring time

Chapter 1 May; Spring Time

Walking though the streets of Urû'baen you start to notice all the pain and corruption within the world. People line the streets begging the better folk and the better always ignore there cries. Now children starve; parents kill just to live and then the kings men lock them away just for protecting there families. Assassin work is never done; I can still hear the plea for the victims' life before I took it away from them.

I dismounted Thornton, the horse I had been given by the king himself for my 15th Birthday; he said the horse would never fail me in battle, never leave me behind, not even if I was stuck down; He stood at 16 hands tall. I handed the reins to a stable boy who noticed the bracelet the king gave me when I had left training. The silver crest of a dragon gripping a stone of volcanic glass and eyes made of ruby. It was evident that he knew who I was.

"Lady Andrea, you've returned to the kingdom."

"No, I'm just visiting; I hope not to stay long and make sure this horse gets the very best or I will have your head on a silver platter. No more questions asked; I don't need to explain anything to a mere stable hand."

"Yes my lady." He then led the horse to the fairest stable stall and began grooming the tiered stallion. I left the barn in search for the palace. I didn't have to look for long before I was greeted by the giant walls of the fortress; Castle Morzan. I entered the court yard and stepped lively to the middle where the maids and servants took notice. Left and right men and women bowed the lowest they could. I crushed the dried grass beneath my feet making a crunching noise, spring had been hear but the grass was as brown and dead as always; no life ever grew on these grounds.

Soldiers moved to the sides of the halls when I walked from corridor to corridor. Entering the last corridor my heart started to race with uncontrollable speed. The king asked for urgency but I started to think on what could have been so important. Why did the king want me in person? He could have just told me what he needed to tell me over our mental connection. Why?

I froze when I reached the wooden doors to the thrown room, and waited for approval to be admitted in. I closed my eyes and slowed my breathing down to calm myself. The knocks at the door of the guards acknowledging my presents filled the halls and echoed passed the stairwells with booming thunder. The door creaked open to revel the king perched on his thrown proudly glaring at all his understudies. His smile was enough to frighten anyone beneath him; his glare was ice cold stone, and his body stance was rigged.

"Welcome back Andrea, you've come home." I shivered as he said my name; all of a sudden I didn't want to be home anymore.


End file.
